


Slut Next Door (Steve/Sam Neighbor Sex)

by Furrina



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Neighbor Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seriously That's It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:43:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6935632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furrina/pseuds/Furrina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hi, I’m Sam. Just thought I’d do my neighborly duty, and welcome you to the neighborhood.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slut Next Door (Steve/Sam Neighbor Sex)

**Author's Note:**

> Written at 2.47 am... Absolutely not beta'd (not even a second reading coz my headache's acting up).
> 
> Please read the endnotes and TELL me what you think (flames are fine too, or whatever), but please do.

** Steve/Sam Neighbor Sex  
**

It’s a lovely morning, Steve thought, as he ran along the Reflecting Pool. He spotted another jogger up ahead and couldn’t help the mischievous smile as he gunned for him, laughing to himself when the man startled as he yelled “on your left” in his ear as he passed by.

He belatedly realized the guy was his new neighbor as he rounded the corner to his street, and to the cozy brownstone he called home. He jogged in place as he fumbled with the key, turning the lock and stepping into the welcome warmth.

He toed of his shoes and socks, yanking of his earphones and dropping his iPod and keys into the bowl by the door.

He wandered into the living room, pulling off his sweaty shirt, then pushing off his jogging shorts as he walked over to the refrigerator. He pulled out a bottle of water, drinking deeply, and thinking about going for nice hot shower when the doorbell rang.

-

It was his new neighbor, the guy from before.

“Hi,” he said, his eyes roaming unabashedly over Steve’s body, lingering a moment too long on his crotch, before they snapped back to his face. “I’m Sam. Just thought I’d do my neighborly duty, and welcome you to the neighborhood.”

“Well, c’mon in,” Steve smiled, stepping aside to let the man in. He turned around and walked in direction of his living room, feeling his neighbor’s eyes on his ass all the way through. Not that he minded.

Sam was tall, really well-built, with dark brown hair and a neatly trimmed beard – the very definition of “Tall, Dark and Handsome”. He had a nice ass, too, from what Steve could tell, and hopefully, looking at the size of his hands and legs, a decent-sized cock. In short, he was _just_  Steve’s type.

“So…” Sam began after Steve gestured to the couch. “What brings you to our humble neighborhood?”

“Well…” Steve leaned back, unconsciously spreading his legs and drawing his guest’s attention to his crotch, “I am a model, and here on an assignment,” he replied.

“A model, huh?” Sam’s smile was mischievous. “Fitting, I guess. You have the perfect…” his eyes carefully, lazily roamed over Steve’s body, taking in his smooth white skin, his muscled arms, bulging pecs, sculpted abs and strong thighs, “…face for it.”

“I’m also an artist,” Steve said, flexing his chest a bit. “Dabble in a few things here and there…”

“Ever dabble in life drawing,” Sam teased, his eyebrows waggling. “Draw me like one of your French girls?”

“I might’ve,” Steve replied coyly. “Of course, I would have to check you out first, to make sure you’re _worthy_ of my talents…”

“Oooo, so that’s how it is?” Sam grinned, standing up and pulling his shirt off… and well, Steve wasn’t wrong. He did have a nice body - lean without being too reedy, well-muscled arms and six-pack abs. He pushed down his pants and underwear down in one go… and Steve’s mouth dried up.

His cock was _amazing_. A solid 7-and-a-half-to-8 inches, semi-erect, the dark pink head picking out from the dark foreskin, nestled in a thatch of dark brown, well-groomed pubic hair. “Like what you see?” he grinned, fisting his cock and giving it a few pumps.

Steve nodded in trance, not at all resisting the urge to fall to knees and worship the majestic organ as it was due. “It’s… _beautiful_ ,” he said, mouthing at the beautiful muscle in front of him. He circled his hand around the warm organ, his artist’s mind marveling at the perfect contrast of their skins, his inner-slut crowing as it grew bigger and thicker in his hand. _A shower **and** a grower_. Steve mentally high-five’d himself.

“Oh, fuck, baby,” Sam moaned, as Steve licked a straight stripe from the underside of the cock to its tip, his hands flying to Steve’s head. Steve took it as an encouragement to wrap his tongue around the head and give it a slight suck. The hands in his hair tightened, and Steve groaned – he loved being manhandled during sex – sucking lightly on the head and tonguing the slit at the top.

“Oh god,” Sam cried as Steve stopped sucking on the head to sloppily mouth and lick at his guest’s cock, spreading the man’s slightly bitter tasting pre-come and his own saliva up his length before turning his attention to Sam’s balls. He mouthed at them, taking one in his mouth and rolling it around with tongue, his teeth scraping lightly on the sensitive flesh. He turned his attention to the other, still pumping Sam’s cock with one hand, while the other went round to squeeze and play with his perfect ass.

He sucked the tip back into his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks to create the perfect suction. He relaxed his throat when Sam’s hips snapped forward, taking him deep within his throat. He let Sam fuck his face for a few minutes before he pulled back.

Sam whined – literally whined – at the loss of the wet heat; Steve stood up and pushed off his y-briefs, walking over to the dresser and pulling out a bottle of lube, brandishing it towards his new lover.

Sam grinned as he took the lube from Steve, gesturing him to turn around and lean over the couch.

He admired the vast expanse of the skin before him – broad, pale pink, smooth with a pert little ass you could bounce coins off. He slapped a cheek, relishing in the slight reddening of the flesh. He slapped it again and Steve moaned, pushing his ass out for further punishment. Sam readily complied, alternately smacking on both cheeks until each one was nice and red.

Steve moaned as Sam pressed his dry finger at his hole, catching on the rim and pressing in, while his other hand fondled his abused ass.

Sam used his hands to separate the pale cheeks, taking in the pink rosebud before him, looking so lovely and delectable – just begging to be eaten. He bent his head, directing a string of spit to the hole and rubbing it in. The saliva lubricated the hole just enough for his thumbs to press in without hurting the guy, before he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to the puckered flesh.

“Fuck,” Steve moaned, his hands squeezing and tugging at his own cock, as Sam mouthed at his hole, licking between his cheeks and tonguing at his hole. Sam lightly scratched at his puckered-ring with his teeth and Steve whimpered, pushing his ass back for _more._

“You like that, baby,” Sam chuckled behind him, spreading Steve’s hole with his thumbs, and stiffening his tongue and pressing it in with quick jabs.

“Please, fuck,” Steve cried because it wasn’t _enough,_ but Sam didn’t let on. He sucked at his hole, alternating it with tongue-fucking him until Steve was a crying whimpering mess. “Please, fuck, please, fuck me,” Steve begged even as he thrust back against Sam’s tongue. “Fuck me, oh god, fuck me.”

Sam pulled back, squirting lube directly over Steve’s ass, spreading the slick liberally between his ass-crack before unceremoniously shoving to two fingers inside. Steve cried out in pleasure, groaning as Sam stretched him in a rough careless fashion. Two fingers, became three, as Steve started thrusting back against the invading digits crying and begging for more.

He whimpered as Sam pulled out his fingers, coating his own dick with the excess lube, and lined up against the blonde’s stretched hole. He cried out as Sam bottom out in one stroke, barely giving him the time to adjust before he pulled back and slammed in again.

Sam groaned as his cock slid into the welcoming body beneath him in a single smooth motion. He pulled out until just his tip was inside the blonde, then slammed back in. He started slow a rhythm of in and out, his hands roaming greedily over his lover’s body, spanning his broad back, around to his bulging pecs to his cut-abs, grabbing at his slim waist. He squeezed Steve’s ass in his hands, spreading the cheeks so he could see his cock slamming in and out of the stretched hole. He pressed both his thumbs in alongside his cock, and Steve whined a weird high-pitched whine that made Sam fasten his strokes.

“Fuck, yeah,” Steve moaned, as Sam sped up his thrusts, “harder, yeah, fuck yeah” reaching down to tug at his own cock. He twisted his palm around the head, swiping his pre-come and using it to lubricate his dick, rolling his hips back to meet his lover’s hard thrusts even as he desperately fucked his own fist.

Sam fucked him hard, rough, like a desperate animal in heat, pawing at any part of his body he could get his hands, his balls slapping against Steve’s ass as Steve urged him with a series of “uh…uh…uh…”s until only the sound of flesh slapping against the flesh could be heard.

“Fuck, I’m close,” Sam groaned into his neck, his hands grabbing and squeezing at Steve’s pecs, his hips driving into the pliant body beneath him with punishing frequency. “I’m gonna come,” he groaned again, pinching one of Steve’s nipples and sending a jolt of electricity into the bottom-guy.

“Fuck, fuck, come on my chest,” Steve said, his voice breathy and hoarse due to exertion. “Come on my chest.”

Sam took a deep breath as he pulled away, and manhandled Steve unto his back, his chest heaving with the sudden ebb of adrenaline, as he fisted his cock over his lover’s body, spraying his come on the blonde’s stomach and chest, milking himself for all he was worth. Steve fucked his own hand, closing his eyes, and thinking of bright blue eyes and a warm lopsided grin – someone who was decidedly NOT the man in front of him – as he came over his hand and stomach….

 

… “And cut!” the voice called from behind the camera.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a strict PWP (I'm trying something out, it might be a part of larger Pornstar AU (coz there can never be enough Porn!AU)
> 
> It basically started coz I wanted to read a Bruce/Thor D/S fic, with **sub!Thor and Dom!Bruce** and just kind of snowballed...please tell what you think of that too. I haven't written it yet coz Steve kept pooping up where he isn't needed, but I plan to write it asap)


End file.
